foxtrot_718fandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners
''Getting started '' Beginners Guide to FoxTrot 'Create Account' *You need to create your account by registering on UserCP. (This is REQUIRED to Login) ''' *Second thing to do is to download Desktop Client & Updater to start playing. *After you have finished downloading, open it and it will open up FoxTrot Updater, then you just need to click the Play Now button to Launch FoxTrot. *Login using username and password you created on UserCP . '''Rules Make sure read and follow these rules or you may be sorry. #Do not spam message in game chat. #AFK Training or sitting idle is NOT allowed. #Do NOT abuse any bugs or glitches, please report them instead. #Harassment will NOT be tolerated. #Excessive bad language is prohibited. #Scamming will result in a trade-block or ban. #Please do not be disrespectful. #Just remember to be friendly and play fair! ''Leaning basics Now that you created your account, it is time to learn the game basics. 'Moving There are two ways to move in game, which are: '''Key Shortcuts Hotkeys that are used to ease the gameplay. 'Rotating The Screen' You are able to rotate the screen by pressing Arrow Keys on your keyboard. 'The F-Keys' For example these can improve your gameplay when used during fighting other players in player vs. player areas or while fighting Jads in either Tzhaar Fight Caves or TokHaar Fight Kiln. 'Control Panel' In game you can view Quest Journal Tab to see the server time, account manager and the teleports. 'Account Manager' 'Teleports' 'Commands' In game there are several commands you can access. To use commands in game you need to type them on the chat, by putting ;; ''in front of the command. Example: ;;commands Home Area '' Home area is located at Rimmington, it is the main place of FoxTrot, here you begin your journey and most of the shops are located here. 'Notable Characters' *Eva is a Manager of the FoxTrot, you can talk to her if you want to know more about the server. She also helds Prestige Point Shop, PvP Points Store and also you can change your appearance by talking to her. *Xuan is the one who is running the Loyalty Point Shop. *Kuradal is considered as a Slayer Master, he assigns Slayer Tasks for players and succefully completing a Slayer Task will grant a Slayer Points for player. He is also a keeper of Slayer Point Shop. *Captain of the Guard is considered as Contractor, he is offering a boss contracts. After completing the boss contract player will receive good amount of coins. 'Shops' You can access to shops at home by talking to characters shown in the map. 'Misc Shops' *General Store *Loyalty Point Shop *Overrides Store *Skillcape Store 'Combat Shops' *Archer Shop *Melee Shop *Magic Shop *Pure Shop *Potion Shop *Pking Equipment Store *PvP Points Store *Prestige Point Shop *Slayer Point Shop 'Skilling Shops' *Bones Shop *Construction Supplies Shop *Crafting Shop *Fishing & Food Shop *Herblore Shop *Hunter Store *Woodcutting & Mining Store ''Starting out your adventure Now when you know the basics, we are about to introduce you to FoxTrot Gameplay. 'Starter-Pack' When you login to server for the first time, you will be given a starter pack to begin your FoxTrot journey. ' *2,500,000 Coins *1,000 Bronze Arrow *1,000 Rune Arrow *2,500 each Elemental Rune *1,200 Mind Rune *Chaos Rune 1,000 *Death Rune 800 *Iron Scimitar *Rune Scimitar *Dragon Scimitar *Dragon Dagger *Rune Boots *Rock Climbing boots *Culinaromancer's Gloves 10 *Rune Defender *Cape of Legends *Ava's Accumulator *Ranger Boots *Staff *Ancient staff *Wizard boots *Saradomin cape *Zamorak's unholy book '''Training Skills Training skills is essential to gaining experience in them and improving their levels. There are 25 skills in all in FoxTrot, all of which can be trained up to level 120. Mastering these skills is essential to becoming the complete, a great and famous adventurer. 'Prestige' You can prestige in FoxTrot by training all of your combat stats to 99 (Excluding Summoning) and then typing Prestige command on the chat, by doing this you will be rewarded with Prestige Points, all of your combat stats are reseted back to level 1 (Excluding Summoning) and you will Advance in Prestige, which can be advanced up to level 10, to Master Prestige. This table shows how many points you get after achieving each level. 'Minigames' Also known as activies, minigames are avaible to players as a means to gain experience, gather items or simply have fun! These can be repeated and can yield great rewards for those who master them. 'Crystal Keys ' *You can use your Crystal Keys on Ornate Chest at home to choose rewards. *Crystal Keys are dropped by the monsters after defeated. **Monsters also drops Tooth and Loop Halves which can be combined to make Crystal Key. 'Money Making' If you want to know how to make your first millions, then you should view our Money Making section. *However good and basic ways to make money on FoxTrot are fishing rocktails and selling them on the General Store for profit.